Impossible Love?
by lovetisdale
Summary: Amores imposibles son los amores que no se pueden concretar o que son simplemente imposibles porque dos personas no podrian estar juntas.Esta historia es un buen ejemplo del segundo caso.Del odio se pasa al amor.Tropay y algo de Ryella.
1. Sorpresas

**N/A:**

**Autora: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que les guste mi nuevo fic, va a ser un Tropay pero va a tener bastantes vueltas.**

**Sharpay: ¿Osea que yo voy a estar con el maldito de Bolton?**

**Troy: Hey! No me digas maldito… ¿Por qué tengo que estar con la Princesa del Hielo?**

**Autora: Porque hacen hermosa pareja y no se quejen.**

**Sharpay: Hermosa soy solo yo…El solo me sacó MI obra ¬¬…otra cosa… ¿Qué rayos hacemos yo y Bolton en las notas del autor?  
Autora: Son los protagonistas, no pueden faltar…**

**Troy:¿Por qué esta Sharpay? ¿No podría estar solo yo?**

**Autora: No, Sharpay es mi personaje favorito.**

**Sharpay: JA! Toma eso Bolton.**

**Troy: Grrrr…¬¬**

**Autora: Hey! Basta de quejarse o hago que se tiren de un acantilado y los reemplazo por Gabriella y Ryan**

**Sharpay: No por favor!**

**Autora: Bueno entonces empecemos ya con el fic.**

**Sharpay, Troy y Autora: 1…2…3…COMIENZA!**

"**_Impossible love?"_**(Amor Imposible?)

1º Capitulo: "Sorpresas"

Empezaba un nuevo año en East High, Alburquerque, Nuevo México.

Una limusina estacionó en la puerta de la secundaria.

De allí salían dos adolescentes: Una rubia de ojos castaños muy coqueta, linda, bien vestida, refinada y engreída, y su hermano mellizo, un pelirrubio de ojos turquesas, bondadoso y un poco eclipsado por la personalidad de su hermana. Ellos eran los Evans: Sharpay y Ryan, las estrellas del club de teatro, que este año no pensaban perder su escenario como en el anterior.

Adentro de la institución se encontraban los demás estudiantes…En la biblioteca estaba el grupo de los genios de la escuela, entre ellos Gabriella y su amiga Taylor...La primera de tez blanca y cabello oscuro, linda por dentro y por fuera, y su amiga igual, con tez un poco mas morocha. Ambas estaban muy contentas por empezar un nuevo año, y con muchas ganas de ganar el decatlon académico como había ocurrido el año anterior.

En eso llega Troy, un muchacho rubio con ojos azules resaltantes sobre su piel bronceada y sus músculos de tanto ejercitarse en los entrenamientos de basquetball. Estaba acompañado por su amigo Chad, un moreno enojón, pero amable, de mucha cantidad de pelo enrulado. Este ultimo estaba de novio con Taylor, pero Troy y Gabriella se habían separado ya que solo sentían amistad mutua.

Los cuatro se saludaron alegremente.

Sonó el timbre.

Todos fueron a sus salones.

Allí su maestra, la Sra.Darbus, los saludó con expresión enojada, y como todos los años en la pizarra estaba escrito _"Apaguen sus celulares"_

-Buenos días alumnos. Espero que la hayan pasado bien en las vacaciones –dijo.

-Gracias Sra.Darbus-respondieron todos.

-Les tengo una noticia muy importante y triste-dijo sacándose los lentes-todo es muy injusto, discutí con el director, pero no pude hacer nada.

Todos la miraron silenciosamente y extrañados.

-Lo que sucedió es que remplazaron el musical escolar por un campamento… ¡UN HERMOSO MUSICAL POR UN ABSURDO CAMPAMENTO! – explico en tono enojado.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –Largó un grito Sharpay.- ¿¡CÓMO PUDO SER!?-

-No lo sé querida, yo entiendo menos que ustedes, y lo peor es que yo no trabajaré más aquí ya que tuve una discusión con el director y renuncié, esta institución ya no es nada sin mi hermoso musical- dijo la maestra mientras de sus ojos brotaban pequeñísimas lagrimas, que no se notaban ya que como era actriz lo disimulaba perfecto.

Todos estaban felices, excepto Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella y por parte Troy.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de hora.

Todo siguió normal. Después de clase Sharpay estaba exaltada, no entendía absolutamente nada y para colmo la habían castigado por escuchar música con su Mp3 en clase.

Al día siguiente les indicaron a los alumnos que el campamento serían 4 semanas en las montañas, a unos 800 kilómetros y las pertenencias que debían llevar. Todo era perfecto para la mayoría, de más esta aclarar que la Sharpay no estaba dentro de esa mayoría.

Llego el día, y una sorpresa de los profesores sorprendería a todos los alumnos.

El director empezó a hablar:  
-Se que todos los muchachos saben conducir, y tienen su licencia aquí ya que se las solicitamos a sus padres, queremos que la convivencia sea un reto, por lo tanto no se hagan muchas ilusiones de dormir o sentarse en el viaje con sus amigos, ya que nosotros armaremos las parejas tanto de habitación como de viaje.-

Todos suspiraron enojados.

-Son 20 alumnos en el curso, por lo que pagamos un alquiler de 10 carpas y 10 autos. Las parejas serán las mismas tanto de viaje como de habitación, y estarán formadas por una mujer y un hombre. –Hizo una pausa y continuó- Como queremos que aprendan la supervivencia y los conocemos bien les vamos a asignar una pareja con la que no se lleven muy bien.

¿¡QUE!?-dijeron todos en coro-

Como escucharon, ¿alguna pregunta? –Cuestionó el director, y al ver que ninguno respondió prosiguió- Bien, las parejas son las siguientes: McKessie con Simons, Julien con Dantforth, Groening con Thomas, Ryan Evans con Montéz, Sharpay Evans con Bolton, Pol…-En ese momento fue interrumpido por dos voces-.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamaron sobresaltados Troy y Sharpay.

-Si puede ser, y como castigo por su atrevimiento regresarán el primer día 1 hora más temprano a sus carpas.- y prosiguió con la lista de parejas-

**N/A:  
**

**Autora:¡Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo!**

**Sharpay: A mi no me gusto... ¿Cómo te atreves a cancelar el musical y mandarnos de campamento?**

**Troy: ¿Y a que me toque viajar y compartir habitación con Sharpay?**

**Autora: Yo soy la autora hago lo que quiero.**

**Troy y Sharpay: ¡Claro por que tú no lo vives! ¿Qué tenemos en común nosotros? **

**Autora: Acaban de decir lo mismo.**

**Troy y Sharpay: ¬¬**

**Autora: ¡No se olviden de dejar reviews!  
Sharpay: ¡En especial comentando sobre mí!**

**Autora: Mejor comenten en general. Pueden dejar criticas, ¡pero no se pasen! …. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	2. El Campamento

**N/A:**

**Autora:¡Hola de nuevo!¿Como están?  
Sharpay: MAL, todavía no entiendo el capitulo de ayer.**

**Troy: Y yo peor, tengo que viajar y compartir habitación con ella, ¡Como crees que estoy!**

**Autora: Jajaja, no los decía a ustedes, ¡le digo a los lectores!**

**Troy y Sharpay: ¬¬**

**Autora: Bueno, déjenme continuar... ¡Les agradezco a Soledad de los Angeles, laula1992,** **.-Tropay.Fan-.** **y a florr** **por sus reviews! Me alegro que les haya gustado.**

**Sharpay: ¿Nadie dijo nada sobre mí?**

**Autora: No en realidad, pero .-Tropay.Fan-. ¡Les manda saludos!**

**Sharpay y Troy: Gracias **

**Troy: ¡Hey! ¡Me quiero ir de campamento!**

**Sharpay: Tú siempre abriendo la boca.**

**Autora: Bueno, empezamos…**

_**(Cáp. Anterior)**_

-¡No puede ser!-exclamaron sobresaltados Troy y Sharpay.

-Si puede ser, y como castigo por su atrevimiento regresarán el primer día 1 hora más temprano a sus carpas.- y prosiguió con la lista de parejas-

_**(Fin Cáp. Anterior)**_

Capitulo 2º:"El campamento"

El director ya había terminado de dar indicaciones y todos empezaron a subir sus cosas a los autos.

Chad y Troy charlaban mientras sabían sus bolsos al baúl.

-No puedo creer que tenga que viajar y compartir habitación con la Princesa del Hielo –protestaba el rubio.

-Jajaja, lo que te espera amigo-

-No te rías-

-Bueno, bueno, no va a ser taaaaaaaaaaaan terrible- Lo calmaba Chad

-Y lo peor es que lleva cientos de maletas- comentaba mientras cargaba unas maletas rosas, todas con una estrella dorada que decía _Sharpay Evans_.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo el morocho, y enseguida se puso a ayudar a su amigo.

Una vez todo listo partieron. En 10 autos iban los alumnos, y dirigiendo el camino el director que iba por delante en otro auto con algunos docentes.

Mientras Troy manejaba, Sharpay lo único que hacia era mirarse al espejo, peinarse y maquillarse.

-¿Por qué te peinas y maquillas tanto?, ¿Para que los osos te elogien?- Cuestiono burlonamente Troy.

-Cállate Bolton-Respondió la rubia.

-Aun no me has respondido-

-Una mujer siempre debe estar arreglada-

-Claro, para ir de campamento a las montañas- burló el rubio.

-Te diviertes molestándome, ¿No?-

- Se podría decir que es un pasatiempo-

-¡Hombres!- se quejo la rubia.

Y así siguieron hasta llegar a una pelea:

-¡Se ve que tanto basquetball te afecto el cerebro!-

-¡Y tu solo eres una rubia superficial y hueca!

Sharpay se quedo callada, sin respuesta alguna.

-¡Ja! ¿Vez que tengo razón?-dijo Troy-

Pero Sharpay no respondió…En su cabeza la torturaban las palabras _"Solo eres una rubia superficial y hueca"_. No había tomado estas palabras como un simple insulto, le habían dolido…mucho. Aunque sabia que todo el colegio la veía así, nunca se lo habían dicho.

-Yo…voy a dormir- contestó con una suave voz Sharpay, se acomodó y cerró los ojos.

Troy se quedo mirándola extrañada, pensaba si le habría dolido lo que le dijo, luego siguió conduciendo.

Después de un largo viaje de unas 7 horas todos estaban felices por haber llegado, menos Shapay, se sentía extraña, aun le dolía lo que le había dicho Troy y no sabia porque.

Pasaron su día común, hasta que Sharpay y Troy tuvieron que regresar a sus carpas 1 hora más temprano por su castigo.

Estuvieron callados, no tenían nada que hacer más que conversar, ya que como era un castigo no les dejaron leer, escuchar música, o alguna otra cosa, hasta que a Troy se le ocurrió hablar.

-¿Por qué no me contestaste hoy cuando te dije lo de rubia sup…-

-Oye, no quería seguir peleando y ya, solo eso.-interrumpió mientras miraba al piso.

-Que extraño- comento Troy

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Siempre buscas peleas conmigo, además eres la Princesa del Hielo.-

-Yo no soy solo la Princesa del Hielo, soy una persona, ese es solo un apodo que inventaron para mí-

Troy la miro extrañado, era como la Princesa del Hielo…derretida.

-¿Te sucede algo?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar Troy.

-No, no pasa nada-

-¿Segura que estas bien? insistió.

-Si...no te preocupes-

Todo era extraño para Troy, en especial Sharpay.

Ambos se durmieron.

Al otro día Sharpay empezó a hablar mucho con un escalador de montañas que pasaba por allí. Hablaron, hablaron y hablaron horas. El escalador se llamaba Matt, era de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, musculoso y con buen físico.

El muchacho, de uno o dos años mas que Sharpay no paraba de acercarse a ella, Sharpay no lo detenía, sentía que tenían mucho en común, le gustaba. Matt sostuvo la cara de Sharpay y le dio un tierno beso. Sharpay sonrió. Matt le dio otro beso y expreso un suave _"Te amo_" mientras se alejaba.

Sharpay se quedo muda, mirando al "hombre de su vida" (según ella) alejándose. Ella se pregunto si volvería, si la dejaría así, con un solo beso y un "Te amo" que dejo mucho que aclarar. No lo detuvo, y se fue con una sonrisa hacia su carpa…

Troy había observado todo...pensaba "¿Sharpay con un novio? ¿Quién es el? ¡La beso!"

Se dirigió a su carpa, donde lógicamente estaba Sharpay y lo único que dijo fue:

-¿Quién es el?-

-¿Ah?- Cuestiono Sharpay mientras lo miraba sorprendida sosteniendo su diario intimo con un par de corazones dibujados recientemente por la joven.

-¿Quién es el hombre con el que estabas recién?-

-Ah, el es Matt, un chico que conocí, es realmente dulce y…Espera un minuto… ¿Tu como sabes todo eso?-

-Los vi.-

-¿Tanto me persigues?- Dijo Sharpay con una sonrisa en su cara, y siguió escribiendo su diario.

Troy salio de la carpa, y se sentó en un tronco…"¿Sharpay me sonrío? Y no se enojo por que la vi…"

En eso llega Gabriella y se sienta junto a el.

-¡Troy!-Dijo abrazando a su amigo- ¿Cómo estas? Hace mucho que no hablamos.

-Es cierto, con esto del campamento y todo, la verdad, necesito hablar con alguien que no sea Sharpay-

-¿Sharpay? Ay Troy, no discutas con ella, si no quieres hablarle solo….-

-Es que, solo tuve una discusión con ella, lo demás fue extraño-interrumpió Troy.

-¿De que hablas?-cuestiono la morena.

-Es solo que en el viaje discutíamos, y yo le dije "Solo eres una rubia hueca y superficial", ella no respondió, solo dijo que se iría a dormir, y así fue…Cuando llegamos le pregunte porque no me respondió, me dijo que solo quería cortar la pelea…Hace unos minutos la vi besándose con otro chico, un tal Matt, le conté que los vi y no se enojo, es mas, me sonrió y me hizo como una broma.-

-¿Seguro que hablaste con Sharpay Evans?- bromeo la chica sorprendida por lo que le había contado su amigo.

-Muy graciosa-

-Es que…es tan extraño…tal vez este cambiando…Oye, lo lamento ya me tengo que ir, después nos vemos- dijo Gabriella y se despidió con un abrazo de su amigo.

-Adiós Gaby-

**N/A:**

**Autora:¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy!**

**Sharpay: A mi me gusto, en especial Matt, es tan apuesto.**

**Troy:¬¬**

**Autora: Si, hice a Matt bien lindo especialmente para ti.**

**Sharpay:¡Gracias!**

**Troy:¬¬…¡Mejor pasa al tema de los reviews y todo eso!**

**Autora:Ah! Cierto espero sus reviews con ansias. Nunca vienen mal las sugerencias y criticas…¡Y tampoco están demás los halagos claro!**

**Sharpay: Veo que el capitulo de hoy fue mas largo.**

**Autora:Si, mas que el de ayer.**

**Bien, nos despedimos. Saludos!**


	3. Conociendonos

**N/A:**

**Autora: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla… Sharpay, Troy… ¿están ahí?**

**Sharpay y Troy: ¡Si!**

**Autora: Bien…En los reviews hay saludos y sugerencias para ustedes.**

**Sharpay: ¡Genial! ¿Qué me dijeron? **

**Autora:**

**_Carla: _**Te manda saludos porque eres la mejor.

**_Soledad de los Angeles te dijo:_ **_Hola!  
como andan los tres?, espero que bien!, Sharpay!, tienes sentimientos! Wii** Y **_

**_Laula1992 dijo:_ **_SHARPAY eres la mejor!! Mi preferida de la película sin duda alguna, pero hazme un favor, derrítete un poquillo y te irá mejor con Troy... que se os ve de lejos... xDD y recuerda: 'LAS CHICAS  
BUENAS VAN AL CIELO, LAS MALAS... VAN A TODAS PARTES!' pero hazme caso, derrítete un pokillo, que te irá mejor xDD_

**Sharpay: ¡Gracias, cuantos halagos! Y sugerencias ¬¬ Jaja…tal vez les haga caso ;)**

**Troy:¿¡Y yo que!?**

**Autora: Carla: Te manda saludos porque dice que sos un bombón.**

**_Soledad de los Angeles te dijo:_** _Troy...que lindo!, dejémoslo ahí, porque me parece que decir que estas celoso de Matt no es buena idea...ups?_  
**Troy: ¡Gracias por decir que soy lindo…de eso no hay duda! Pero lo "otro" estuvo de mas. ¬¬**

**Sharpay: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ¡¡ESTAS CELOSO!!**

**Troy:¡NO ES CIERTO!**

**Sharpay:¡¡¡Si!!! (Que lindo n.n)**

**Autora: Bueno ¡¡¡BASTA!!! Mejor sigo con la historia:**

_Cáp. Anterior:_

_Troy salio de la carpa, y se sentó en un tronco…"¿Sharpay me sonrío? Y no se enojo por que la vi…"_

_En eso llega Gabriella y se sienta junto a el._

_-¡Troy!-Dijo abrazando a su amigo- ¿Cómo estas? Hace mucho que no hablamos._

_-Es cierto, con esto del campamento y todo, la verdad, necesito hablar con alguien que no sea Sharpay-_

_-¿Sharpay? Ay Troy, no discutas con ella, si no quieres hablarle solo….-_

_-Es que, solo tuve una discusión con ella, lo demás fue extraño-interrumpió Troy._

_-¿De que hablas?-cuestiono la morena._

_-Es solo que en el viaje discutíamos, y yo le dije "Solo eres una rubia hueca y superficial", ella no respondió, solo dijo que se iría a dormir, y así fue…Cuando llegamos le pregunte porque no me respondió, me dijo que solo quería cortar la pelea…Hace unos minutos la vi besándose con otro chico, un tal Matt, le conté que los vi y no se enojo, es mas, me sonrió y me hizo como una broma.-_

_-¿Seguro que hablaste con Sharpay Evans?- bromeo la chica sorprendida por lo que le había contado su amigo._

_-Muy graciosa-_

_-Es que…es tan extraño…tal vez este cambiando…Oye, lo lamento ya me tengo que ir, después nos vemos- dijo Gabriella y se despidió con un abrazo de su amigo._

_-Adiós Gaby-_

_Fin Cáp. Anterior._

Cáp. de hoy: "Conociéndose"

Troy siguió pensando que era lo que le pasaba a Sharpay, y ella pensaba lo que le pasaba a ella.

En un momento se dijo a si misma….

-¿Soy Sharpay Evans? Si, lo soy… ¿Estoy enamorada? Si, lo estoy…pero… ¿De quien?-

Troy entro a la carpa (_N/A: Para alguno de otros países es sinónimo de TIENDA) _y vio a Sharpay peinándose.

-¿Sharp podemos hablar?

-Claro-(pensando, ¿¡¡¡ME DIJO SHARP!!!?)

-Bueno pero aquí no, ven-Dijo Troy mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y la llevaba a un destino desconocido.

-Ok- (Pensando, ¿Y ahora me tomo de la mano?)

Troy llevo a Sharpay hasta un pequeño lago y se sentaron en un tronco, estaban cerca del campamento, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los vieran.

-Bien… ¿Y de que querías hablar?-

-De ti-

Sharpay lo miro desconcertada.

-¿De mi?-Cuestionó asombrada Sharpay.

-Si…Verás, estos últimos días has estado rara, cambiada…Ya no me peleas, me sonríes...y…-

-¿Y eso no te agrada?-Interrumpió la rubia.

-¡Claro que si! Pero quiero saber a que se debe tu cambio-

-Bien…la verdad yo no lo se…Es que este campamento me esta volviendo loca…No entiendo nada…Pasaron muchas cosas…Paso el día pensando en mi cambio y no entiendo porque es-

-Yo tampoco-

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

Sharpay vio una figura a lo lejos, que reconoció perfectamente.

-Troy, disculpa, enseguida vuelvo- Dijo la ex Princesa del Hielo, y se fue corriendo hacia la dirección del sujeto que había visto.

-Ok- respondió el rubio extrañado.

Troy no los vio, pero Sharpay se estaba acercando a la figura…Si, era Matt.

-Matt, por favor no vuelvas, yo no te amo. Y si te amara lo nuestro tampoco seria posible, vivo lejos de aquí. Por favor no regreses- Suplico Sharpay

-Esta bien, hago todo por la mujer que amo, ya encontrare otra…Pero jamás igual a ti.-

-Matt no me hagas sentir mal-

-Solo quiero un último beso-

Sharpay no quiso ni pudo evitarlo…Cuando se dio cuenta lo estaba besando.

-No volveré, lo prometo- dijo Matt y se alejo.

Tal como la primera vez, Sharpay quedo con una sonrisa viendo como Matt se alejaba. Volvió con Troy.

-¡Listo!- Dijo sentándose nuevamente al lado de Troy con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Paso algo?-

-¡Oh! No nada, cosas sin importancia.-

-Ok-

Pasaron minutos en silencio hasta que Troy lo rompió.

-¿Me perdonas?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por todas las peleas, las cosas horribles que te dije o pensé de ti-

En la cara de Sharpay se dijo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Claro que te perdono!-

Troy sonrió.

-¿Y tú me perdonas a mí?-

-Mmmm…Déjame pensarlo… ¿Por qué habría que perdonarte?-

Sharpay se desilusionó.

-¡Claro que te perdono Sharp!- dijo Troy.

-¡Gracias!- y lo abrazo.-

Cuando se dejaron de abrazar sus caras quedaron muy cerca. Fueron momentos de miradas profundas, que develaron los secretos más íntimos tan solo con mirarse. Los ojos castaños de Sharpay complementaban perfectos los azules brillantes de Troy, y sus rubios rizos se confundían con el cabello lacio de Troy. Cada vez se acercaban mas, hasta que….

-¡Troy Bolton! ¡Sharpay Evans!-

Ambos miraron a todos lados desconcertados para ver quien era, no veían a nadie…Pero Troy pudo distinguir la voz del director que lo llamaba desde el campamento. Tomo la mano de Sharpay y fueron corriendo hasta llegar.

-¡¿Dónde se habían metido?!- Dijo enojado el director.

-Ehh….Soloo…-

-Fuimos a tomar un poco de aire, es que yo me sentía un poco mareada.- Termino la frase mintiendo Sharpay.

-De acuerdo, ¡Pero la próxima vez avisen!-

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ahora pónganse sus trajes de baño, vamos a nadar un poco en el lago… ¡Y apúrense! Que los demás alumnos ya están allí-

Los dos fueron a obedecer la orden del director….y luego fueron directo para el lago.

Sharpay fue a hablar con su hermano Ryan, y Troy no paraba de mirarla.

Ella lucia una bikini rosa, y tenía atado a la cintura un pareo del mismo color, semitransparente y con brillos. Llevaba un bolso lila con peine, maquillaje, protector solar y una toalla. Su pelo estaba atado con dos gomitas.

En cambio, Troy, solo tenía puesto su traje de baño azul.

Mientras tanto, Monique y Gabriella se decidieron a hablar con Sharpay, para ver si lo que Troy le había dicho a Gabriella era cierto.

-¿Cómo estas Sharp?- Dijo Monique.

-Oh, bien… ¿ustedes?- pregunto.

-Genial… ¿Ya te acostumbraste al campamento?- dijo Gabriella amablemente.

-Si, o eso creo, la verdad la estoy pasando muy bien… ¡Nunca pensé que podría pasarla bien en un campamento!-

-Nosotras tampoco-

Rieron.

El día había terminado, ya todos estaban durmiendo.

Sharpay se había convertido en la nueva mejor amiga de Gabriella y Monique, y Ryan había pasado mucho tiempo con Troy y Chad bromeando y charlando.

Al día siguiente, Sharpay despertó a Troy a eso de las 6 de la mañana.

-Troy, ¡Troy!, desierta- repitió una y otra vez Sharpay, hasta que Troy despertó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién? – dijo mientras miraba desconcertado a Sharpay que ya estaba cambiada.

-Jajaja, la reunion, ahora, al lado de la laguna, con el director- Sharpay dijo en modo de broma respondiendo las preguntas de Troy.

-Ay noo…otra de esas tontas reuniones.-

-Vamos, levántate, yo te espero-

-Ok-

Troy se cambio y fueron directo a la reunión.

-Bien alumnos…Los cite aquí para darles una gran noticia… Nos trasladaremos unos 300 Km. hacia el sur, ya que ahí todavía hay nieve y podremos disfrutarlo mas.-

Todos estaban felices.

-¿Alguna pregunta?- Nadie respondió- Bien, entonces, empaquen sus cosas que salimos mañana a primera hora.-

Fueron a empacar.

Troy y Sharpay:

-Wow, menos mal que traje todo tipo de ropa- comentaba Sharpay.

-Que inteligente, desearía haber hecho lo mismo-

-Si quieres te puedo prestar algo- dijo burlonamente.

-¡Claro! Préstame ese suéter rosa con brillos, me vendría genial.-

-Jajajaja-

-¿Cuántas maletas trajiste?-

-Mmmm… 4-

-¿Por qué tantas?-

-Dos para la ropa, una para el maquillaje y la restante para los demás objetos.-

-Wow… Sabia que las mujeres llevaban muchas cosas, pero ¡No una maleta entera para maquillaje!-

-Jajaja-

**N/A:**

**Autora: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy…Trate de hacerlo un poco mas largo…pero no logre mucho… ¡Falta de inspiración!**

**Tal vez tarde un poco en subir el próximo capitulo. ¿A ustedes les gusto?**

**Sharpay y Troy: ¡Si!**

**Autora: Jajaja, Que bien, en fin, ¡esperamos sus reviews! **

**¡¡Saludos!!**


	4. En la nieve

**N/A:  
Autora:¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Muchas Gracias por sus reviews, Sharp, Troy tienen muchos saludos, aquí van;**

**Forgizz dice (para Sharp)**_ que le encanta como sos y que le encanta tu hermano, en cambio a su hermanita de 10 años le gusta Troy._

**Carla **_también dice que eres genial!! y que no sos una princesa de hielo! al contrario sos una persona de 10 sos linda simpática alegre y de todo te re admiro! Y que Troy también sos genial, Un chico perfecto y te re admira. Y que le encanta que se lleven así, hacen una hermosa pareja ;)_** (Vieron es lo que yo les dije el primer día y no me hacían caso)**

**Alejandra **_dice que eres súper genial, la mejor que haya visto en una historia, que eres emocionante. Y para Troy…¡Que te adora! Y te ama._

**Lady-Cindrella **_dice que eres la mejor chica, pero que deberías ablandarte un poquito porque si no a Troy le va a costar llegar a tu corazón. Y que Troy eres el mejor._

**Soledad de los Angeles les dice:**

_Sharpay...wow!, una maleta solo para maquillaje?!?!?, ni yo llevo tanto jajaja pero...buena idea o.o?  
Troy...MAU que lindo! -, pedir disculpas es de sabios...n.n y...ayudar con las maletas a "Sharp" como tu le dices es un gran esfuerzo...ah, lo que hace el amor...xD_

**Sharpay y Troy: ¡Gracias a todos:D.**

**Autora: ¡Mira Sharpay hay unos suéteres rosas por allá que te servirán para la nieve!**

**Sharpay:¿Dónde?  
Autora: ¡Alla a 3 cuadras corre o se los llevaran!**

**Sharpay: ¡Voy! – Y sale corriendo-**

**Troy: ¿Hasta en las notas del autor hay tiendas?**

**Autora: No pero Sharpay no puede leer esto:**

**Forgizz **_te dice que te apures si no vas a estar toda la historia conquistándola, que le tires un piropo o algo así._

**Lady Cindrella **_te aconseja que si quieres conquistar a sharpay debes ser mas persuasivo que lo que le hace falta a esa chica es que le saquen el hielo._

**Troy: ¡Seguiré sus consejos! ;)**

**Sharpay: ¡Oye! No había ninguna tienda por allí.**

**Autora: Emmmmm….Ejeemm…Creo que me equivoque.**

**Sharpay: ¬¬ Corrí tres cuadras, ¡No es fácil cuando tienes tacos!**

**Autora: Bueno, sigo con los reviews…Gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios, ¡Ah! Y para PartyQueen, con respecto a los de Ryan/Gabriella al principio pensé en que este fic hubiera, además de un Tropay un Ryella, después pensé en hacer un Tropay solo, pero ahora vuelvo a mi idea anterior de un Ryella también así que ¡Pronto lo verán!.**

**Bueno, ahora vamos a la historia:**

Cáp. 3: _"En la nieve"_

Luego de empacar todos fueron a almorzar, en el almuerzo Ryan llamo a Sharpay que estaba almorzando con sus nuevas amigas.

-Sharp, ¿Desde cuando eres amiga de Gab?-

-Desde ayer… ¿Por?-

-Es que…necesito tu ayuda.-

-Ja, mi pequeño hermanito, ¿Enamorado de Gaby?-

- Si y necesito que me ayudes-

-Lo que quieras, no te preocupes déjamelo a mi-

-¡Gracias Sharp! Eres la mejor- Dijo abrazando a su hermana.

Sharpay le sonrió y se fue a su mesa con Gabriella y Taylor.

-¡Hey Chicas! ¿De que hablaban?-

-De nada- dijo Taylor.

-Oye Tay, ¿Cómo van con Chad?-

- Genial, el es tan dulce…tierno…simpático… ¡Todo!...Hablando de el, lo iré a ver, ¡Adiós Chicas!-

-Adiós Tay, ¿Y tú Gab? ¿Hay algún afortunado? –

-Mmmm…Estoy enamorada de alguien, todavía no lo se, pero creo que si.-

-¿Y quien es el chico?-

-Es que… Es difícil Sharp-

-Vamos, no se lo diré a nadie- Dijo mientras cruzaba los dedos por detrás de su espalda.

-Bueno…de...de...e...Ryan, tu hermano.-

-Wow, ¡Eso es genial Gaby!, y ¿Te cuento un secreto?-

Gaby asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno…Creo que Ryan también tiene algo contigo.-  
-¡Genial! Gracias Sharp- dijo Gabriella con una sonrisa-

-De nada-

Luego pasaron el resto del día haciendo excursiones y después fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Sharp hizo todo lo posible para despertar a Troy nuevamente.

-¿Otra de esas tontas reuniones de nuevo Sharp?- Dijo Troy que aun estaba medio dormido.-

-No, ¿No lo recuerdas?, ¡Tenemos que salir hacia el sur!-

-¡Oh si!- Dijo despertándose de golpe y enseguida se fue a cambiar-

Sharpay fue hacia donde estaban los autos con sus maletas y empezó a subir algunas al baúl, pero no podía ya que eran muy pesadas.

-No Sharp, una dama no debe hacer fuerza, déjamelo a mi- Dijo Troy que ya estaba cambiado.

-Que gentil-respondió Sharpay mientras se subía al auto.

Todo el viaje estuvieron platicando alegremente, hasta que finalmente y para la alegría de todos llegaron.

Todo era hermoso, estaba lleno de nieve y ya no estarían en carpas de 2 personas, sino que en cabañas de 4. Para la suerte de Sharpay y Troy no los habían separado, y les había tocado con Ryan y Gabriella.

Empezaron a ordenar todo, Sharp y Gaby en su habitación y Troy y Ryan en la suya.

Como ese día era libre fueron a caminar un poco por el pueblo, que era pequeño.

Caminaron por las orillas de un lago hasta llegar a un punto en que había tanta nieve que se sus piernas se hundían casi hasta las rodillas. Luego de pasar ese lugar se empezaban a ver tiendas de ropa y alquiler de esquíes.

-¿Y si vamos a esquiar?-propuso Troy, fanático de el ski.

-Pero Troy, ni siquiera sabemos donde esta el centro de esquí.- respondió Gabriella.

-Hola, mucho gusto, si quieren saber donde esta el centro de esquí yo los acompaño, justamente voy para allí- dijo una muchacha de su misma edad que había escuchado lo que dijo Gabriella.-

-Si Por favor-dijo Sharpay extendiendo su mano.- Soy Sharpay, Sharpay Evans.

-Mi nombre es Ashley, Ashley Tisdale- respondió la chica de características similares a Sharpay (N/A: xD ¡Por algo será! No se me ocurrió otro nombre)

Así todos se presentaron y Ashley los acompaño hasta el centro de esquí.

Como ni Sharpay ni Gabriella sabían esquiar, Ashley los ayudo y aprendieron rápidamente.

Las chicas se divertían mucho al ver las cómicas caídas de Ryan y Troy.

Mientras todos esquiaban, Sharpay le comento a a Ashley:  
-Estoy exhausta-

-No hasta ver esto- dijo Ashley mientras se la llevaba a Sharp hacia otro lugar, mientras sus amigos esquiaban.

La llevo a una montaña mucho mas alta…Desde donde tenían una vista maravillosa.

-Wow, esto es SOR-PREN-DEN-TE- dijo Sharp.

-Si, es hermoso-

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

-Bien, ahora hay que tirarse- dijo decidida Ashley y se deslizo por la gran pista, que era muy grande y con bastante caída.-

-¿¡Y YO COMO BAJO!?- gritaba Sharpay desde arriba para que Ashley la escuchara. (N/A: Parece una pelea entre Sharp y Ash pero no lo es, solo gritaban para que se escuchara)

-¿¡DE QUE MANERA CREES!?- le respondió Ash.

-¿¡QUÉ!? A ESO SI QUE NO, ¡NO PIENSO TIRARME!-

Ashley subió la montaña para ayudar a su nueva amiga.

-Vamos, no es tan difícil- La animó.

-¿Desde cuando esquías?-pregunto Sharpay.

-Desde ayer, estoy de vacaciones.-

-¡Parece que esquiaras desde mucho antes! ¿Cómo haces para no tener miedo?-

-Un sueño "loco" que yo tengo, es algún día poder volar, sin estar en un avión claro, entonces imagino que estoy volando, jeje, es gracioso, pero inténtalo.- explico la chica.

-Wow, mi sueño "loco" también es volar.-dijo Sharpy mientras sonreía- Esta bien, lo haré.-y se deslizo por la gran pista.

Ashley se tiro atrás de ella.

-Lo hiciste genial Sharp.-Comento Ashley.

-¡Gracias Ash!-dijo mientras miraba que sus amigos la llamaban.-Oh, creo que ya me tengo que ir, pero te dejo mi Msn y mi celular-saco una tarjeta, anotó todo y se la dio.

-De acuerdo, ¡Te agregaré y te llamare algún día!-

-Ok, ¡Gracias por todo!, Nos volveremos a ver-dijo mientras abrazaba a su nueva amiga- ¡Adiós!- Y se fue corriendo hacia sus amigos.

-Wow, es una gran chica- se dijo Ashley para si misma y continúo esquiando.

Mientras Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella y Ryan volvían a su cabaña.

-Que genial día-comento Gabriella.

-Si, la pase genial- dijo Ryan.

-Y veo que hiciste una nueva amiga Sharp- Agrego Troy.

-Si, es una genial chica-

-Fue muy amable en enseñarnos el lugar-

Luego volvieron a su cabaña, comieron pizza y vieron algunas películas que había en la tele.

Al otro día Gaby y Ryan despertaron primeros, se ducharon, se cambiaron y fueron a caminar por el pueblo, dejaron una nota a Sharpay y Troy de que habían salido.

-Este lugar es precioso.- Comento Gab.

-No tanto como tu- dijo Ryan mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Gabriella paro de caminar, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban besándose.

-W...Oow…w...Gra…ci...cias- tartamudeo Ryan.

Gabriella sonrió, lo que le dio más confianza a Ryan para besarla nuevamente.

-Te amo- susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Gaby…-dijo-… ¿Quieres…ser mi novia?

-Si, claro que si- respondió tímidamente-

Se besaron y siguieron caminando tomados de la mano.

…Mientras tanto en la cabaña…

Bip, bip, bip…El ruido del despertador del celular de Sharpay estaba sonando.

Ella lo apago, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Una vez lista, se dirigió a despertar a Troy.

-Troy, Troy, Troy-

-¿Otra reunión?-

-No, ¿Pero no crees que ya deberías levantarte?-

-No…-

-Vamos, levántate, hay muchas cosas que hacer en un campamento, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar? Gaby y Ryan ya salieron hace rato.-

-Bueno, está bien, ahora voy-

Sharpay salio de la habitación y se dirigió a preparar el desayuno.

Luego los dos salieron a caminar.

-Mira por allá esas montañas- dijo señalando Troy- ¿No crees que son hermosas? Son las únicas que están completamente cubiertas de nieve.-

-Si, tienes razón, son muy lindas-

-¿Vamos hasta allí a verlas?-

- De acuerdo-

Luego de llegar decidieron escalarlas unos metros, para ver como era, llegaron a un lugar plano en las laderas de las montañas donde podían sentarse para observar la vista.

-Que hermosa vista- dijo Sharpay.

-Si, es precioso.-

Luego de unos segundos Sharpay cuestionó:  
-¿Y ahora como bajaremos?-

-Como subimos.-

-Ouch, soy muy miedosa para esto.-

-No te preocupes, vamos no es tan difícil.-

-De acuerdo-

Bajaron bastante rápido, y Sharpay parecía ya no tener miedo.

-Sabes, tengo hambre y hay un café por allá, ¿Quieres ir?- pregunto Troy.

-Claro, vamos.-

Llegaron al café y se encontraron con Ryan y Gabriella besándose.

-Ejem, ejem… ¿Podemos acompañarlos?-pregunto Sharpay entre risas.

-Si...-dijeron los dos sonrojados.

-¿Qué hicieron?- cuestiono Troy.

-Solo caminamos por ahí… ¿Ustedes?-

-Mmmm… ¿Solo caminaron por ahí?, lo dudo-dijo Sharpay y rió-Nosotros escalamos una montaña, la vista era hermosa desde allí.

-No te creo Sharpay, se mas que nadie lo miedosa que eres a las alturas.- dijo Ryan.

-Corrección hermanito, ERA miedosa, tiempo pasado, ahora, gracias a alguien- dijo mirando a Troy- pude vencer mi miedo.

-¿Y quien es ese alguien?-

-¿Acaso ves a alguien mas por aquí? …¡Troy tontito!-

Luego de charlar un rato volvieron a sus cabañas.

**N/A:   
Autora: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, creo que lo hice un poco mas largo… ¿O no? En fin, espero sus reviews, ¡Nos vemos!**


	5. ¿Matt?¿Lo recuerdas?

**_Cáp. 5: "¿Matt? ¿Lo recuerdas?"_**

En las cabañas, sintieron que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Gaby, a punto de abrir la puerta.

-Soy yo Taylor-

-¡Tay!, pasa- dijo Gabriella mientras abría la puerta invitándola a pasar.

-No no, gracias Gab, Chad me espera, solo venia a avisarles que mañana temprano hay otra reunión con el director.-

-¡Ay! No, otra vez no, por favor…-dijo Troy mientras Sharpay reía.

-Ok, Gracias por avisarnos Tay- agradeció Gab.

-De nada, ¡Hasta luego chicos!-

-Nos vemos Tay- dijeron todos. Gabriella cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de Ryan.

-¿Saben algo?-comento Ryan- Este campamento ha sido mas loco de lo que esperaba.

-Ya lo creo-dijo Sharpay.- Aprendí a esquiar, conocí a Ashley, soy amiga de Taylor, Gaby y Troy, le perdí el miedo a las alturas y hasta… ¡Me reencontré con Matt!-

Troy la miro extrañado.

-¿Matt?- preguntó Ryan.

-¡Si! ¿No lo recuerdas? Mi ex novio.-

-¡Ah si! Ya lo recuerdo, pero… ¿Como "ex"? Pensé que nunca habían cortado.-

-Es cierto, pero deje de verlo porque el se fue a vivir lejos, cuando nos reencontramos no le dije nada, pero el segundo día le corte, lo nuestro ya no era posible, además yo no lo amo-

Troy se alegro al oír eso, y cuestionó:  
-¿Y como se lo tomo?- Tenía miedo de que le haga daño a Sharpay.

-Por suerte, perfecto- respondió Sharpay con una sonrisa.

-Que bien-dijo Gaby- pero… ¿No creen que ya deberíamos ir a acostarnos? Se nos hizo un poco tarde.

-Si, mejor vamos.-Dijo Troy.

Al día siguiente, como siempre, Ryan y Gabriella despertaron primero, se ducharon, se cambiaron, desayunaron y fueron juntos hacia la reunión, como era temprano no despertaron ni a Sharpay ni a Troy.

Cuando Sharpay despertó, como de costumbre fue a despertar a Troy.

-Ya sé, no digas nada- dijo éste- Reunión con el director, ya me levanto.

-Que bien, hoy no diste tantas vueltas para despertarte- comentó Sharpay.

Luego de cambiarse salieron hacia la reunión.

-Disculpen por tantas reuniones seguidas-dijo el director y prosiguió- Hoy solo les tengo que decir que mañana a las 7 de la tarde saldremos a un viaje en barco por 3 horas en un río cerca de aquí, así que les pido que estén todos aquí a las 6:30,¿Alguna duda?- Al no ver respuesta alguna continuó- Bien, ¡Pueden retirarse!, ¡Ah! Y recuerden que este es su ultimo día libre, a partir de mañana empezaremos con actividades.

Ese día pasó normalmente, fueron a dormir, al día siguiente mientras iban hacia donde se encontraba el director para después dirigirse al barco que los llevaría a dar un paseo por el río Gabriella cuestionó:

-¿Será seguro el barco?-

-¡Relájate Gaby!- comentó despreocupada Sharpay- Todo estará bien, ¿Nunca paseaste en un barco?

-En realidad no… ¡Le tengo fobia al océano!-

-Pero…¿Sabes nadar, no?-

-Emmmmm, si, en realidad mas o menos.

-No te preocupes linda-dijo Ryan abrazándola-Todo estará bien.

-Eso espero-respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Cuándo llegaron, se encontraron con que no había chalecos salvavidas suficientes, entonces solo les dieron uno a los que no sabían nadar, incluyendo a Gabriella.

Todos subieron al barco, Taylor se sentó con Chad, Ryan junto a Gabriella, y Troy con Sharpay.

El viaje comenzó normalmente, pero la tranquilidad no duraría por mucho tiempo…

N/A:

Autora: ¡Mil Disculpas por el retraso!

Troy: ¿Retraso? ¡Enorme retraso querrás decir!

Autora: Tu cierra la boca, antes de que los lectores me empiecen a criticar por tu culpa.

Sharpay: ¡Y bien merecido que lo tienes!

Autora: Sharpay! Shhh! Cambiando de tema…

Sharpay: ¡Tu cambias de tema cuando te conviene!

Autora: ¡Ya cállate!, lo que iba a decir es que en el próximo capítulo la cosa se pone interesante…

Sharpay: ¿De enserio?

Troy: ¿Qué pasará?  
Autora: No, no, nada de adelantos señorcito, luego lo verá.

Troy: Ufaa…

Autora: Lo lamento, pero lo que les puedo decir es que van a pasar varias cosas, así que estén atentos, esperen y ¡Disculpen el retraso! Ahh! Y me olvidé, hoy se enteraron quien era realmente Matt, es decir, no apareció de la nada, jeje. Ahora si, Bye!


	6. Amor en el océano

Antes que nada les pido disculpas por un retraso tan largo, es que la verdad no tuve mucho tiempo libre y estaba tan ocupada que cuando me pude relajar me olvide del fic.

Pero bueno, acá estoy y les traigo este capítulo que espero que les guste, es uno de los más importantes.

(Y voy a tratar de hacerlo bien largo, eh! Pero ustedes dejen reviews)

**Cáp. Anterior:**

Cuándo llegaron, se encontraron con que no había chalecos salvavidas suficientes, entonces solo les dieron uno a los que no sabían nadar, incluyendo a Gabriella.

Todos subieron al barco, Taylor se sentó con Chad, Ryan junto a Gabriella, y Troy con Sharpay.

El viaje comenzó normalmente, pero la tranquilidad no duraría por mucho tiempo…

**Cáp. 6: "Amor en el océano":**

Los adolescentes iban contentos apreciando el paisaje, iban 2 horas de viaje y ya eran las 9 de la noche. La luna los iluminaba provocando el reflejo del barco en el océano.

Era todo tan tranquilo, las aguas pacíficas los contemplaban con silencio.

Pasado unos minutos el viento empezó a soplar levemente, pero esa ventisca cada vez aumentaba. Nubes grises cubrieron parte de la luna, empezó a lloviznar…Luego a llover…Después, una fuerte tormenta hizo temblar el barco y a todos los que estaban en él.  
-¡Tranquilos!- Exclamó el director- No se desesperen, ya pasará esta fuerte tormenta.

Las palabras del hombre no calmaron a los jóvenes, y mucho menos a las gotas que caían de las nubes.

El barco tampoco se había calmado: Se movía tanto que parecía hundirse. Y así fue, ninguno tuvo tiempo de fijarse cómo, pero ya sentían agua que les llegaba a las rodillas.

- ¡Salten! ¡Rápido!- gritó uno de los organizadores. Las alarmas empezaron a sonar y todos los jóvenes obedecieron.

El barco ya estaba por hundirse completamente, la fuerte tormenta los cubría, la luna ya casi no iluminaba y relámpagos y rayos iluminaban la escena.

Todos se encontraban juntos, muertos de miedo.

-¡Ryan, tengo miedo!- dijo Gabriella desesperada.

-Tranquila mi amor, estoy acá, nada nos va a pasar, además tienes tu chaleco salvavidas y todos sabemos nadar- Trató de calmarla el muchacho, aunque ni siquiera se podía calmar él.

El director y los coordinadores decidieron que debían nadar juntos hasta la orilla, bastante lejana. Ya habían pedido rescate, pero tardaría en llegar.

- Escuchen todos, nadaremos hasta la orilla, los que no tengan chalecos y no aguanten nadar más, sosténganse de los chalecos de sus compañeros. ¡Por favor mantengan la calma y permanezcan juntos!- indicó el director moviendo sus piernas para flotar, mientras los coordinadores contaban a los alumnos, que afortunadamente estaban todos.- Sí necesitan ayuda sólo griten, todos colaboren ¿Listos? Ahora, ¡Síganme!

Todos obedecieron. La lluvia paró un poco. Al principio fue todo bastante organizado, pero las aguas no estaban muy calmadas, lo que dificultaba que nadaran.

La corriente aumentó, y el viento sopló más fuerte. La lluvia aumentó, nuevamente comenzó una tormenta, cada vez más fuerte y desastrosa. Las gotas sobre sus cabezas hacían todo más difícil.

Comenzaron fuertes olas, todo era mucho más peligroso.  
Los adolescentes gritaban desesperados, lo que empeoraba las cosas.

Olas, fuertes olas. Diecisiete alumnos por un lado con el director y dos coordinadores, cinco alumnos por otro lado y 3 coordinadores. Finalmente, apartados de los demás, dos jóvenes más que asustados: Troy Bolton y Sharpay Evans.

Afortunadamente encontraron una roca dónde sentarse a descansar. Él la abrazaba, ella lloraba desesperada. Trataban de divisar a sus compañeros, pero era imposible, las grandes olas, la fuerte tormenta, y para colmo neblina les impedían ver.

Eran sólo ellos dos, y el océano.

Él la miró. Sharpay levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Los azules de Troy miraban los empañados ojos castaños de ella.

- Sharpay…- murmuró Troy.

- Moriremos Troy, no nos encontraran- dijo Sharpay llorando.

- Claro que no Sharp, nos encontrarán, volveremos al campamento, todo será normal como siempre, y me despertarás cuando haya reuniones con el director.-

La chica sonrió, deseando que lo que decía Troy fuera verdad.

- Espero que lo que dices suceda… Y por si no ocurre, quiero hacerte tres preguntas…Troy…- Sharpay, tímida, prosiguió- ¿Me quieres?

-No…-

-¿Llorarías si algo me pasara?-

-No…-

-¿Dejarías tu vida por mí?-

-No…-

Sharpay, apenada, largó un llanto y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda su amado Troy.

-Sharpay…- dijo él, volteándole la cara, viendo el efecto que habían provocado sus palabras, la joven lloraba- Yo no…

- Esta bien Troy, no importa-

- Shhh… déjame decirte algo…- La chica asintió con la mirada y él prosiguió- Yo no te quiero, Te amo. No lloraría si algo te pasara, moriría. No dejaría mi vida por ti, porque tú eres mi vida-

Y con estás últimas palabras, se acercó lentamente a ella. Ella lo miraba, feliz y sorprendida, hasta que sus ojos húmedos, y los dos ojos de Troy se cerraron. Sus labios se unieron. Él la abrazó por la cintura acercándola a él hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron juntos. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Se besaron tierna y apasionadamente a la vez. Ese momento tan esperado por los dos fue acompañado por la lluvia que los mojaba más de lo que estaban. Sólo estaban el océano, él y ella.

Estuvieron besándose hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

- Te amo- susurraron los dos.

Estuvieron contemplándose uno al otro y luego él la volvió a besar.

- Nunca pensé que esto pasaría- dijo Sharpay con lágrimas de emoción.

- Yo tampoco-Troy sonrió, y nuevamente la besó.- Quisiera poder estar así siempre.

Ella lo besó y lo abrazó. Estuvieron así un largo rato contemplando la luna, que los iluminaba. La tormenta había finalizado.  
Una ráfaga de viento sopló…

- Tengo frío- dijo ella.

- Quisiera tener 5 abrigos de piel para abrigarte, pero sólo tengo mis brazos- diciendo esto la abrazó de manera protectora.-

- Gracias Troy, te amo.-

- Yo también mi amor, yo también- diciendo esto juntaron sus labios… ¿Por última vez?

To be continued…


End file.
